finalfantasyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon
Named after the Greek "Super Monster" that almost brought Olympus to its knees, Typhon is a Paladin and eldest son of Jecht, while Tidus hates Jecht it is instead a feeling of love from Typhon's case or rather love of power. Typhon is a Sin Genos (Greek word which like Spawn means Offspring). Biography 10 Years Ago Typhon fell into Spira just under ten years ago when he was nine years old, it was the moment when Jecht perfected the form of Sin and Typhon took the form of a Sin Genos in over the next ten years, by his 19th Birthday he had confirmed that his ageing had stopped which made him ever since look like an 18 year old. In Spira - Before Operation Mi'ihen Typhon wields amazzing political power in Spira that makes Tidus raise his eyebrows to, Typhon managed to worm his way into the main production lines of goods and rebuilding of Machina for both Bevelle and the Al-Bhed, his company known as: "Sinning Star", became the largest brand of company in the world that curiously had yet to gain any inconveniences from Sin itself. Most people do not know where Typhon came from or how he gained such economical and political power, however Typhon managed to get a spot on the Advisory Council of the Maesters of Yevon, specifically Maester Seymour Guado. Typhon shows that he has a private group of soldiers of the Leotheros Race which live to the Far West of the Guado where Typhon's company is based at. Typhon first appears at Luca, following Maester Seymour as a guard and advisor of sorts, he is also seen amongst the few whom fight the Fiends once they attack the Stadium and takes out a number of Fiends with a single attack making Auron believe that Typhon is anything but normal. In Spira - During Operation Mi'ihen Typhon leads a number of Paladin Leotheros around the Command Centre at Operation Mi'ihen and comments that it was he whom gave the Al-Bhed their stronger Machina however later comments that some of the requested equipment is indeed missing, Typhon promises to make an observation into the trade with the Al-Bhed, this allows Seymour to accept Typhon's explanation and apology. Typhon fights a number of Sin Scales that attempt to storm the Command Centre and Auron finds it curious how the Sin Scales "play dead" when commanded as they fight Typhon which Typhon counters with why Jecht hadn't killed him which those nearby watch curiously, Auron simply shrugs off Typhon's question and goes back to watching the battle develop between the Crusaders and Sin. Typhon easily dodges the shockwave launched by Sin and when he is about to be struck by a Sin Spawn it is instead destroyed by a young man in regular cloths whom Typhon confirms to be Andras, one of Typhon's inner circle that was later confirmed to be Typhon's lover. Statistics Combat Abilities Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Final Fantasy X Original Character Category:Final Fantasy X Character